ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 744 (24th March 1992)
Plot Ricky learns Sam used some of their emergency fund money for her night out and wonders how they will cope as he is penniless. Mandy intends to go and visit her mum in hospital but is advised against it by Pat. Phil and Anne are getting on well again. Grant asks Frank if he has considered his offer of £2,500 for his motor. Frank turns it down. Pat sits Mandy down and tells her that her mother has done a runner. Mandy reveals it is not the first time she has done this. Frank receives a letter from the council telling him to collect Mo's belongings from the storage centre by the end of the week or it will be thrown out. Grant phones Frank from the café phone and pretends to be someone else; Frank is not fooled though, and snipes at Grant instead. Phil watches Anne being confronted by a man from afar and becomes suspicious. Nigel returns to the Square to collect his motor, but Grant tells him it will not be ready for another few days. Frank takes Mandy to the council estate she lives at to collect her belongings. Sharon pulls Michelle into the hallway at The Vic and asks her not to kiss Clyde whilst working. Michelle thinks she is being racist. Anne is thrown when Phil begins acting off with her. Nigel catches Frank driving his car and picks Grant up on it. Grant claims it is being given a road test. Frank heads to the council storage centre and picks up Mo's belongings. Michelle confronts Sharon about her comments, Sharon insists they were misconstrued and the pair make up. Phil almost talks to Grant about Anne but does not when Sharon walks in. Ricky tells Frank that Grant has promised Nigel his motor. Frank gives him Mo's furniture in return. Anne asks Phil what is wrong; he tells her that he saw her with a bloke in the market. Anne claims he is an ex who will not leave her alone. Phil is satisfied with her explanation and they have sex. The man who visited Anne on the Square returns and sits in his car, keeping a close eye on The Vic. Cast Regular cast *Phil - Steve McFadden *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Michelle - Susan Tully *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Pete - Peter Dean *Nigel - Paul Bradley *Mandy - Nicola Stapleton *Janine - Rebecca Michael Guest cast *Terry - Neal Swettenham *Anne - Cassie Stuart Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Frank's Autos *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen *23A Albert Square *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Unknown estate *Unknown council storage centre Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Pat plays surrogate mother to Mandy. Will Frank play the father role? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,720,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1992 episodes